


The thief who stole my heart

by Ren_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Condoms, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fever, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Hawaii, High School, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slash, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Surprise Kissing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Kurusu/pseuds/Ren_Kurusu
Summary: A simple (Smut) story about Yuuki Mishima and Akira Kurusu falling in love.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would Fall in love… or at least not with a guy.

The first time I realised that I might like him more than just friends was the day when he invited me to the bathhouse.

We were sitting in one of the baths and having a friendly conversation about nothing important. But I realised something. I really liked, for some reason, the shape of his body.

And without realising, I kept staring at his body.

“You alright, Yuuki?”

O shit! Did he notice?

“Yeah.. Is there something wrong?” I said while hoping he didn't catch me staring.

Wait… why am I even hoping he didn’t catch me.  
It is not like I was checking him out or anything.  
I mean, he is a dude. 

“It is just that your face is Turning red. Is the water too warm? We can leave if you want to?” He said with a worried expression.

“Yeah… the water, it’s starting to get a little too warm, we better leave. If you’re okay with that?”  
I said nervously, not knowing why I’m so nervous 

“Of course I’m okay with that, let’s leave and do something else. we have been here long enough and It’s also not health to stay in an bath for to long” 

“Alright Kurusu”

“You can just call me Akira, if you want to. I mean, we have been friends for a couple of months now. And besides, I’m already calling you by your first name.” 

“Ow… yeah… uhm, It’s just that I’m used to calling you Kurusu”

Akira suddenly stands up and gets out of the bath.

“You can call me what you’re most comfortable with, okay?”

His… “thing” is fully exposed and I can’t stop looking at it.

Dude… stop, this isn’t the first time you have seen it.

“You’re coming or what, Yuuki?”

“Yeah, sorry, just dozing off.”

I tag along with Akira and get out of the bathhouse.

We were planning to go to Akira’s room, after all, it was summer vacation, so that meant that we didn’t have to worry about school. 

Once we enter Leblanc, We see Ryuji sitting at one of the tables. He seems to be reading a manga.

“Hey Akira. I was wondering when you were planning to come back. Oh and hi, Mishima”

“Hey Ryuji”

“Hallo Sakamoto” 

Akira decides to sit next Ryuji and asks what he is reading.

“Just the weekly Shōnen Jump, as usual.  
But I’m really freaking borded though”

“I was planning on playing some games or watching tv or somthing with Mishima.  
Wanna tag along?” 

I was a little disponted that I wasn’t going to spent my evening with Akira alone but it is what it is. 

We decided on watching a show called “The X Folders”.

But I wasn’t really paying much attention. I was too confused about Akira. I mean he was guy… but I just never was this much attracted towards anyone in my life. 

I always thought that talking with him was a lot of fun. I mean, he is hot and sexy. 

Holy shit, what did I just think.  
But… Am I really like that?  
I find girls cute… but do I find guys cute too?

I decided to look at Ryuji, who was paying a lot of attention to the tv.

I don’t really think that Ryuji is that hot.  
But why do I think that Akira is so hot then?  
I don’t get this at all. 

I need to stop thinking these things. He is my friend after all.

Some time passes and we decided it is best that I get going because it is geting late and I don’t want to miss the last train. 

Ryuji already left about 5 minutes ago.

“See ya, Yuuki”

“Bye, Kurusu. It was fun today”

“We didn’t really do much though” He said  
jokingly

“I always have fun when I’m with you”

God, that sounded so bad.

“If you say so”  
He said that with a smile. And I think his smile is really cute.

“Well… bye” 

I turn around after saying that. I can feel my cheeks turning red.

On the train home I kept thinking this was just a fase or somthing… I thought that it would al just go away.

Once home, I go straight to bed.  
I lay down on my bed when I suddenly heard something coming from my phone. It was a message from Akira

[Let’s hang out tomorrow too, if you want to]

After reading the message I feel extremely happy  
And immediately send my answer. 

[Of course I want to]

Does that sound too desperate?

[Alright, see you tomorrow at Leblanc]

[See you, Kurusu]

I don’t know why but I feel really happy…  
actually, I do know why, I just don’t want to admit it. 

I put my phone away and go to sleep.

Or at least I try to sleep…  
I keep thinking of Akira, how hot he looked when his shirt was off or when his dick was fully exposed.

This wasn’t the first time I thought that Akira was hot, but it was the first time that I saw him naked and it was also the first time I thought of it in a sexual way. 

While thinking this, I feel my heart pounding.  
But I also realised that my dick is hard, like really hard. 

God, I’m fucking horny.

I close my eyes and slowly slide my hand under my underwear. I grab my cock and feel an impulse coming from it. 

I grab it hard and it feels fucking good.  
I start to rub the tip. While doing so an image of Akira naked in the bathhouse suddenly comes to mind. 

I now start to rub my entire dick while thinking of that image.

“F-fuck”

I really hope nobody hears me.

Small moans escape me.  
I start to rub my dick faster. 

“Ahh-“

It feels extremely good to fab while thinking of Akira. A part of me is telling me to not do this, I shouldn't be thinking of a friend while doing this  
and certainly not a guy. But I’m way to fucking horny to listen to that part of me.

“Ahh- Fuck, yeah Akira, FUUCK,  
Ah Akira fuck me”

I’m starting to really enjoy this.  
Perhaps a little too much, I don’t really care or anyone can even hear me moan. 

I feel my climax starting to come.

“Fuck... Ahh Akira” 

I start to cum, a lot of cum.

I come back to my senses and realise that I made a big mess.

Shit, what did I do… It is all on my underwear

In the heat of the moment it seemed like a good idea but it obvious wasn’t 

I quickly change underwear and go back to bed.

Fuck- I just jerkt off to Akira.  
I really can’t believe I did this.  
And holy shit, I hope nobody heard me.

At that time I really hoped those feelings would just magically disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning and, still half-asleep, check my phone to see the time.

“Oh no, I’m too late for schoo-.”

But then I realize It’s summer vacation.  
I sign from relief. 

“Wasn’t there something I was going to do today?”

Still not yet fully awake, I get out of bed.

O wait! I remember!

“I was going to go and hang out with Kurusu today.”

I quickly go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change clothes.

I go down stairs and put a slice of bread in my mouth.

“Why are you so energetic in the morning?” My mom aks.

“Nothing, just meeting a friend.”

“Yeah… just a friend”

“It’s really just a friend”

I hear a notification coming from my phone,  
it’s from Akira.

[I’m waiting at leblanc]

After seeing his message, I unknowingly smile a bit.

[okay Kurusu, see you soo]

“I’m doubting It’s just a friend after I saw that smile on your face” 

“C'mon mom, It really is”

“If you say so” 

“Good”

“Is she cute?” Mom suddenly ask.

“I’m going out, bye mom” I say instead of answering.

“Have fun and come back home safely!”

I close the door and go to the train station.  
I take the train which goes to Yongen-Jaya and once on the train I find myself thinking of Akira again. 

Maybe the reason I keep thinking of him is because he saved me?  
After all, if it wasn’t for the phantom thieves, Kamoshida would still be abusing me and the others. 

I get off the train and head straight to Leblanc.

I open the door and I’m greeted by Sojiro.

“Akira is upstairs if you need him.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Sojiro is a nice guy, I met him first a couple of months ago when Akira brought me here for the first time.

The first time he brought me here, we just played a bunch of retro games. I really enjoyed simple things like spending my time after school with him. 

I go up the stairs just like Sojiro told me to.  
Once there I not only see Akira but also Ann Takamaki

I don’t really know what I felt when I saw Ann, but it sure wasn’t pleasant.

Wait…  
Am I feeling…  
jealous?

I felt jealous but also stupid. 

I mean, what did I think. That he would fall in love with me? Doesn’t matter, these feelings are temporary anyway. 

Or so I thought…

“Oh, Hey Yuuki!”

“Hey Kurusu and hey Takamaki”

“Hallo Mishima” Ann replied

She stands up from the seat she was sitting on.

“I hope Futaba gets better soon”

“Yeah, me too” 

I have no idea what they are talking about but I shouldn’t meddle with their business.

“Well, I’m going, see you soon” She said with a smile and then proceeds to go down the stairs.

“So… uhm, Yuuki, I thought of going to the cinema with you.”

“Cinema sound fun, let’s get going then” 

I’m really happy that I got Akira all to myself for the whole day.

“There is a movie called Soraemon playing in Shinjuku” 

“Sounds good to me” 

We decided on the movie pretty quickly and went to the Shinjuku cinema. 

We also decided on buying some snacks.

“Does popcorn sound good to you.” Akira ask nicely.

“Yeah, of course” 

“Is it good if we just buy one? We can share it, it’s cheaper that way.”

“Yeah, sound good to me” 

I’m starting to realise that I might sound just a bit nervous.

We go to the movie theater and sit down on our seats. 

The movie starts, but…  
I don’t remember what the movie was about.  
I was too occupied with Akira.

Instead of watching the movie, I’m watching Akira.  
His glasses were off today, after all, those glasses were fake. They were just for looks and well… he looked really cute in them.

But without glasses… He looked really handsome… like a lot.

Jeez, I really need to stop this thinking.  
C'mon dude, keep your dick in your pants.

I turn away and start to, or at least try to, pay attention to the movie.

I pick up some food but Akira had the same idea because our hands touched for a second.  
And even though it was just a second…  
It felt so much longer.

His hands were warm… and soft.  
They felt really good.  
I want to hold his hand but... I shouldn’t.

My cheeks are turning red but I don’t think that he can see that because it is quite dark in here. 

I feel happy but also nervous.

I suddenly wake up.  
I feel really warm for some reason…

“Did you sleep well?”

I look up at the screen and see credits rolling.

“The movie just ended, you fell asleep midway.” 

I realise that I was sleeping on Akira’s shoulder.  
After that realization I immediately jerk my head away from his shoulder.

“Sorry Kurusu”

I wasn’t sure or I was apologising because I fell asleep midway the movie or because I slept on his shoulder

“It's nothing” He replied with a smile.

My cheeks are turning red again and he can definitely see it now.

“You have a fever or something?”

“Yeah, could be, I don’t really know.”

It’s exactly the same as in the bathhouse…  
Why does this keep happening? 

“I better take you home than if that's the case”

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to.”

“Yuuki… please, I’m really not going to let you go home with a fever”

“But it’s not that ba-“

“I will just walk with you, Alright?”

“Fine… I guess. You really don’t mind, do you?” 

“Of course not!”

I really hope I’m not bothering him with this.  
definitely because “my fever” is just me being embarrassed.

On the train home we talked a bit.

“So did you like the movie… oh wait, you fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry about that”

“Don’t worry about it. It was probably because of your fever”

“Yeah… probably.”

My so-called “fever” that you caused…

“But did you enjoy the movie?” I decide to ask him.

“Yeah- It was a movie about a robot cat who rents out tools and then charges a high premium for his services.”

“Wait... what?”

We started to laugh.  
I mean, what was that description?

“Within the context it kinda makes sense though” He said while laughing.

“Sure...”

We kept talking and laughing on the way home about a bouch of things. 

“Well… this my house.” I said slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, even though you fell asleep I still had a lot of fun talking to you.” 

“Me too”  
I honestly meant that.

“Well… bye Kurusu”

“Bye Yuuki” He said while he gave my hair a little pet. 

He then Immediately turns around.

And of course… I’m starting to blush again.  
I’m glad he can’t see me right now.

I go inside of my house and I’m greeted by my mother. 

“Hey, so how did the date go with your girl?”

“Seriously mom… I already told you, there is no girl.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m just teasing a bit” 

After that, I immediately go to my room and decide to check on the phan-site.

Right now the big headlines are “phantom thieves VS medjed”.

I can’t believe I forgot all about it…  
I guess hanging around Akira made me forget.  
Definitely with my recent discovery about my feelings surrounding him. 

I don’t really feel like thinking about that now.  
It is already confusing me so much.

I look up at the ceiling and think about how fun today was.

And I hope everyday can be like that.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m having breakfast with my mom and dad and while eating I’m having thoughts of how Akira is doing. I haven’t seen him in a week or so, besides the occasional message. 

He’s probably doing phantom thief business.  
Or maybe girls? Not like I should be bothered by it.

After cleaning my plate, I feel my phone vibrate.

It’s a message from Akira!

[Hey, I’m not feeling well. Can you come to Leblanc today?]

[sure Kurusu]

I don’t really know why he is asking me but I’m honestly really happy he did.

I change my clothes and head for Leblanc.

I open the door, greet Sojiro and immediately go upstairs.

“Oh- uhm… hey Mishima, what are you doing here?” Makoto asked.

I look around and see a lot of people in Akira’s room.

To be precise, I see: Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, a boy with dark blue hair that I haven't seen before and Akira, who is laying down on his bed.

“So… are you an acquaintance of Akira perhaps?” The blue haired boy asked

“This is Mishima, he goes to the same school as us. He’s also the creator and admin of the phan-site.” Ann explains.

“Well, nice to meet you then. My name is Yusuke  
Kitagawa, If I heard correctly, your name is Mishima?”

“Yeah”

“But... what exactly are you doing here?” Makoto asks again but still in a polite way.

Before I even get the chance to reply, someone else answers for me.

“I asked him to come.” Akira replies feverishly in his bed.

“Oh uhm- okay then”

“You all can go away if you want to. Yuuki can take care of me” 

“Wait- you for real?” 

“Yes Ryuji, I’m for real”

“Since when did you guys get so close anyway?”

“I don’t know, it just happened.”

“Well, I guess Mishima can take care of you, it’s just a fever after all.” Ann says friendly.

Makoto sighs and says: “Now we have 2 people bedridden.” 

“Yeah… hope Futaba wakes up soon too.”  
Ann replies.

This isn’t the first time I heard the name Futaba.  
But that doesn’t concern me.

“Don’t worry about that! It will all just work out in the end.” Ryuji reassured.

They then say their goodbyes and leave.

“So… uhm… Kurusu, you need some medicine for your cold?”

“Yeah, I got some in my bag.”

I open his bag which is laying on the floor next to his bed. 

“Wow… that's a lot of painkillers.”

“That for phantom thief stuff, it’s really dangerous you know.”

He’s clearly not thinking straight because of that fever of his.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a secret?”

“You already knew anyway.”

“I guess so…”

I take some medicine and give it to Akira.

“Yuuki?”

“What Kurusu?”

“Sit next to me.”

“What?!”

“I want you near me.”

He really isn’t thinking straight!

I nervously sit on his bed while he is still laying feverishly on it. 

“I probably got the fever from you.” Akira suddenly said.

“My fever?”

“Yeah, the one from the cinema.”

Ow… yeah… my “fever” that you caused.

Akira then decides to grab my hand.  
And I obviously get a little nervous at the sudden action.

“Please stay...” He whispers.

“Uhm- don’t worry Kurusu, I won’t go anywhere.”  
I nervously answer.

His hand…  
it feels warm…  
and soft.

“You want to lay next to me? …I want you close to me.”

I gulp.

I say nothing because I’m too nervous and just do as he said.

I’m laying next to Akira while still holding his hand.

I can feel his breath on my lips.  
It feels really nice.

“Yeah… this feels nice.” Akira said.

Before I realise, we both fall asleep next to each other.

I wake up next to Akira.  
I can see that he also just woke up.  
Were still on the same bed, looking into each other's eyes.

We stare awkwardly…  
Akira then pulls his face closer, our noses touching.

I feel his breath on my skin…  
He then does the most unexpected thing.

He kisses me, soft and gentle.  
It feels really nice.

It might just have been a second,  
but to me…  
It could have been a century.

Or lips part ways.  
Or noses still touching. 

As one would expect, I’m extremely nervous.

“This is probably because of your fever…”

“No… It isn't, it really Isn’t.” he says quietly.

While his fingers are touching my lips he asks me: “Did you like it?” 

Looking in his dark eyes which are as beautiful as the night itself, I answer him. 

“Yeah… I like it a lot.”

I don’t really know where the courage came from, Perhaps it was because of the kiss… it probably was because of the kiss, but I confess something that I thought I would never say out loud.

“Kurusu… I like you.”

I get extremely nervous. I didn’t even know it was humanly possible to get this nervous.

“Yuuki… I like you too”

Not even knowing the time, maybe it was evening or perhaps it was already the next day.

We just laid there… together.  
Laying into each other's arms.

Nothing else happened that day.  
But what did happen was more than enough.


	4. Chapter 4

I always wondered or I would fall in love… but if I did, I don’t think I care about the gender much.

I’m a transfer student at Shujin Academy.

At that school there was this horrible teacher named Kamoshida. He would abuse his students emotionally and physically. Sometimes even sexually. 

In short, a real piece of shit.

And **he** was also one of his victims; Mishima Yuuki

But by some miracle, I discovered that I got the power to change someone's heart.

And then… well… Let’s just say a lot happened.

Me, Ann, Ryuji and this talking cat (who can also turn into a car) decided to change that bastard's heart.

And that’s the short version on how the phantom thieves started.

But that boy…

“You guys are the phantom thieves, aren’t you?”

Even though I should probably have been worried about what he said. I thought he looked really cute, especially his blue hair.

And that’s how our friendship started…

But to me it was so much more than just that.

We started to hang out.

We talked, played games, just anything friends would do.

Igor told me that to get stronger personas, I needed to create bonds.

the person where I had the biggest connection with… I think you already know who that is.

I just liked the way he smiles, the way he speaks, the way he looks at me with those eyes of his.

I fell in love… there is no other way to describe it.

  
  


“Wait… you like Mishima?!”

“Yeah… I think I do.”

I was sitting in my room having a conversation with Ann.

“I... didn’t expect that.”

“But keep it secret, especially for Ryuji. I’m scared he might be uncomfortable by this…”

“Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me.”

“Thanks.”

“But… does that mean you're into boys?”

“I guess so… more like I don’t care what's between the legs.”

She was the first person ever who I came out to…

I realised when I was around the age of 14 that I might not be as straight as I think I was.

But I kept it to myself… for quite some time.

Morgana knew not too much after Ann. I mean… we do live together and he goes with me pretty much everywhere I go, it’s hard to keep secrets from him.

  
  


“He was totally checking you out back in the bathhouse” Morgana says.

I was with Ann and Morgana, who was in my school bag, hanging around at the park.

“Wait… you were there?”

“Hehe, I was looking from afar.” 

“That seems like something you would do, Mona.” Ann said with a smile on her face.

“But I honestly think he is into you.”

“What makes you think that, Ann?”

“What makes me think that…?” She said sarcastically.

“It is extremely obvious...” Mona laughed.

“Isn’t he just a big fan of the phantom thieves?”

“seriously... Akira, he's totally into you.”

“I’m just scared that… I’m reading too much into it.”

“Yeah… I kinda get why you're scared…

But I don’t think friends check each other out in the bathhouse.”

Ann and Morgana laughed at that… even though it wasn’t that funny.

  
  


The day where I got a fever...

I was too afraid to text Yuuki, so that he could be here with me.

“It’s just a small cold.” The doctor Tae Takemi said.

“Well, I expected as much.” The cat answers, but the doctor only heard a meow as she could not understand him.

“He just needs some medicine, that will do the trick.”

“Thanks doc.” Ryuji reassuringly said.

“I will leave it to you guys then.”

“Alrighty then, bye Takemi.” Ann cheerfully said.

  
  
  


I was laying on my bed feverishly when I hear Morgana whisper something in my ear.

“I really thought you were gonna ask Mishima to take care of you.”

“I wish I had the guts to do that.”

“You could still ask him to come though.”

I think about it and then decide to just do it.

  
  


When Yuuki finally gets here my fever has gone worse and I’m thinking even less straight than I did before. 

I think I asked him to take care of him...

And we’re now laying in the same bed, sleeping next to each other.

When I wake up, I feel a lot less feverish.

Shortly after, Yuuki also wakes up.

It feels really nice to be laying next to him…

and in the heat of the moment, I kissed him.

I guess I just went for it, not thinking what would come after. 

Living in the moment or so they say.

  
  


After the mess that was our confession, Yuuki’s head is laying on my lap while I sit on my bed.

My fever has gone down a lot and I’m feeling much better.

“So does this mean… that… we… are… dating…?” Yuuki nervously said.

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to, Kurusu.”

“Then we are.”

This conversation is really awkward…

“So I guess that means you’re my boyfriend!” Yuuki said while smiling. 

I also answered him with a smile.

  
  


“But, I’m a bit confused though…” Yuuki said while I’m stroking his hair.

“How come?”

“It’s just that… I never felt this way before, at least not towards a guy.”

“I mean… does it matter.”

“It’s just that I don’t know what this means, what it makes me, it's like… who even am I.”

“Just focus on the people you're attracted to, the people you love. Don’t focus on labeling it.”

“I guess that makes sense…”

~~I keep stroking Yuuki’s hair.~~

I keep stroking my boyfriend’s hair.

And I’m grateful for having him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is gonna have an explicit scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Kurusu are walking around in Shibuya.  
Were not doing anything special, just walking and buying some food.

I guess you could say this is a date.  
I mean… we are a couple now, aren’t we.

“Here, I got you some chocolate.” Kurusu said while stretching his arm towards me.

I think of taking it with my mouth because I thought it would be cute, but I decided against it.   
People would stare if I did.

No one knows of our relationship,  
I’m honestly way too scared to tell anyone.

We have only been going out for a couple of days, so there is no rush to tell anyone yet.

“Thanks for the chocolate.”

“For a second I thought you would take it with you mouth.”

“N-no way I would do that.” 

I start to turn red at his remark.

“Summer vacation is almost over.”

“Huh?”

I’m a bit confused by the sudden change of subject, but I’m glad it happened because it was starting to get a bit awkward, or at least for me.

“Yeah… you’re right, but we have a trip to Hawaii after this, don’t we?” I answered.

“Yes, I would love to go with you. It would be really romantic to walk on the beach in the evening.”

“I’m really excited to go with you!”

“But… we didn’t really do much during the summer together though. We were mostly doing awkward flirting, now that I think about it.”

Did he have to call it awkward flirting…? I really hope I won’t turn red.

“I guess we have to make up for it now.” I answered. 

He nods.

I look at my hand and remember that Akira gave me some chocolate. I decide to finally eat it.

Some time passes and we head into an alleyway where there aren’t many people around, actually, there isn’t a single soul here.

I see Akira looking at me with extremely lustful eyes…

I gulp, because I know what is about to happen.

Akira pushes me against the wall, or bodied extremely close to each other, lips barely touching.

I look up at his face… it is honestly starting to turn me on.

“Kurusu… I don’t think we should do this in a place like this.”

He goes to my ear and whispers something to me. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Huh?”

“Call me by my first name.”

“You mean…”

“I want to hear you say it.”

I have never said it to him directly… so I guess it is my first time actually doing it. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but to me… it is to show my respect.   
He saved me from Kamoshida, after all.

But I decide to say it to him…

“A-Akira.”

He kisses me, but not like the last time.  
This time he does it with tongue.  
I take it all in.

I can feel his tongue inside of me.

“Say it again.” He quietly said in my ear.

“Akira.”

His tongue again enters my mouth…  
But this time he doesn’t stop there.

He unzips my pants, pulls them down and grabs my dick.

His tongue leaves my mouth and goes from my neck.

“W-were really doing this?”

I can feel his saliva on my neck. It feels really good… I’m starting to get hard.

I can also feel something underneath me… it’s Akira’s cock… he seems to be getting hard too.

“W-what if people see us?!”

Well… I’m very much aware that the chance of us getting caught in here is very slim but still… it’s really scary.

Akira is rubbing my penis.  
I start to feel good.

This is the first time I’m doing something like this with someone else.

“A-ah”

I moan a little but I try to not be too loud.

Akira rubs my dick faster, while he does he whispers something in my ear.

“Say my name again.”

He gets off by me saying his name or something?

He licks my ear, while he does that, I try to say his name.

“A-ah fu-... A-Akira”

I feel my ear getting wet.  
He then goes from my ear back to sucking my neck.

The pleasure of him licking and sucking my neck and jerking me off at the same time is insane.

This feels so much better than doing it alone.

“Ahh… fuck.”

I feel my climax coming.

“Aah-.”

My climax is going to come!

“Aaah- fuck ah-.”

I start to come.

“Ah fuck.”

Cum starts to come from dick.

Shit! it’s all on Akira’s hand!

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“For the mess I made.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine… besides, It was very hot.”  
He whispers in my ear.

I start to calm down.

I then look at Akira’s pants and I see that he is still hard.

I decide that now it is my turn to pleasure him.

“You’re still hard.”

“It’s fine, Yuuki. No need to worry about that. It will go away by itself.”

“No way you're getting away!”

Still with my pants down I grab Akira’s pants and pull them down.

“Wait what are you-?”

“It’s my turn now.”

I put his dick in my mouth.

“Wait- Yuuki, you sure about this?”

I answer him with a lick on his cock.

“Ahh.”

He moans a little.

I start to suck it more.

“Fuuck.”

Akira seems to be enjoying this. 

He starts to pre-cum a bit in my mouth.

Akira then puts his hand on my head, grabs my hair, and pushes it a bit.

I get a clean taste of his semen, it tastes a bit bitter. Obviously this is the first time that I've ever tasted it.

“Fuck yeah- Yuuki!”

He moans pretty loud…

“FUCK YES!”

He moans very loud.

I think his orgasm is about to come.  
While thinking that I feel a bouch of sperm in my mouth. 

“FUUUCK YEAH- AHH YUUKI!”

My mouth is full of sperm…  
I spit some of it out but I have also swallowed some of it.

After cleaning up, I pull my pants back up and Akira then does the same.

We both sit on the floor next to the wall, both out of breath.

“So uhm… you liked it?” I asked while trying to catch my breath.

“I didn’t think you would do that… I thought you were super innocent, Yuuki.”

I laughed a bit and while doing so I lean my head against his shoulder.

His shoulders are very comfortable. 

“Well I have seen things on the web too, you know.”

“I guess you have a dirty mind after all.”

“Like you’re one to speak… What if someone saw us?”

“Don’t worry, next we can just do it in my room.”

“Of course you would say that…”

We get out of the alleyway and head for the train station. 

Once we’re there we say our goodbyes.

“See you soon, Yuuki.”

“Yeah, it was fun today.”

“Yeah… I know you very much enjoyed today.” Akira said teasingly.

“But I also enjoyed the other things, not just that thing.” I said while blushing.

“What… you’re saying you didn’t enjoy it?”  
He said, still in a very teasing tone.

“T-that's not what I meant.”

“I know… I should probably stop bullying you.”

“Yes, you should.”

“Well then, bye Yuuki”

“Bye Kuru- I mean Akira.”

I turn around but immediately after I do that, I turn back to Akira and give him a small Kiss on the cheek and turn back and get on my train.  
I didn’t even see his reaction, but I just felt like doing that. Not caring what people around me would think.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m still not prepared to tell anyone yet, I just felt like doing it.

I do see people around me looking at me and probably Kurusu too.

All with different expressions.

It’s very annoying but… not much I can do about it. I think I won’t do it again anytime soon though.

But I hope that one day…  
I have the courage to hold his hand, without caring what people around me think.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the floor, in Akira’s room, reading a book.

Akira then sits next to me and ask:   
“What are you reading?”

“A book called Buchiko's Story.”

“Ow yeah, I have read that one. It’s kind of a sad story though.”

“Shhh, no spoilers.”

“Oh sorry.” 

I lay my book next to me, on the floor.  
Akira then proceeds to lay his head on my lap

“It’s the last day of summer vacation.” Akira said.

“Yes, I know.”

“Is there anything you still want to do?”

“Not really, as long as I’m with you. I’m fine with doing anything.”

“That's so cute.” He said, teasing.

I blush a bit but ignore his remark.

Some time passes and I decide to ask him something. 

“I was wondering but… how do you actually change hearts?”

I see a troubled look on his face. 

“It’s complicated…”

“But like… is it science or more like magic?”

He gets off my lap and stands up.

“It's best you don’t know.”

“But-.”

“Yuuki! Please, It’s way too dangerous for you to meddle with phantom thieves business!” 

I’m a bit surprised at what he said.

“I’m sorry, just thought that… I could maybe help.”

“No Yuuki, I should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

I drop the subject because It’s clear he doesn’t want me to be involved.

Not much happened after that and I decided to head home. 

When I say my goodbye I go down stairs.  
Once I’m there I hear the news on the television.

The news is about the phantom thieves,  
specifically about the medjed incident.  
I don’t know how they pulled it off but the phantom thieves took medjed down somehow.

But I don’t stay much longer and go outside. 

I keep thinking about it though, I see and hear people talk about the phantom thieves everywhere both on the internet and in real life but…

The way Akira acted, how he didn’t want me to get involved, it feels like he is risking his life out there, I’m actually almost certain he is.  
And people are just talking about this so casually, like it is just for their entertainment.  
But the worst part is… is that I was once like that too.

Are they really risking their life out there every single day?

Is it really worth it?

Once I’m home I go to bed and sleep.

The next couple of days nothing much happens.  
It were the first two days of school but on Wednesday we were going on a school trip to Hawaii.

No one still knew of our relationship,   
It’s really scary to tell anyone.

So we’re going to keep it a secret, at least for now.

Today is wednesday, and we're finally going to Hawaii.

I’m waiting at the airport with some other students.

I then spot Akira.  
I give him a small wave, once he sees that he quickly comes to me.

“Hey Yuuki, excited for the trip?”

“Of course I am.”

I then see Ann and Makoto coming our way.

“Hey, have you seen Ryuji anywhere.” Ann ask.

At the same time she said that we see Ryuji coming our way.

“I wasn’t expectin’ to make a mad dash like this…” Ryuji says, still trying to catch his breath.

“Of course you’re late.” Makoto said.

“I mean, still made it though.”

“We’re about to leave, you know.”

“Why don’t we take a group shot before we take off?” Ann energetically said.

Everyone Joins the group photo but I’m a little too anxious to do so I wait at the side.

“Yuuki, you should join in too.” Akira said.

“Yeah, come on Mishima, what are you waiting for?” Ann says.

“Uhm… if you guys say so.”

I join in the picture too.

“Wait… uhm, Where am I supposed to look?” Makoto ask.

“Here goes.”

Akira then takes the picture.

In the photo you can see that Makoto looks quite lost as she does not know where to look, Ryuji is smiling happily, Ann does the same but she is holding two fingers in the air and Akira has a pretty natural expression while he is holding the phone.

And I’m next to Akira having an awkward smile on my face.

After Akira takes the picture and we all got a good look at it, Akira’s phone gets a message.

[Ryuji, you’ve got crap in your eyes.]

We all read the message as we are still standing next to Akira.

“What…? Holy shit, she’s right” Ryuji said, astonished.

“How could you tell, Futaba?” Ann said, quite astonished herself.

[I snuck an app on Akira’s phone, I can see all I want through his camera.]

This has been the third time or so that I have heard of this Futaba person, so I decided to ask who she is.

“So uhm… who is Futaba, exactly?”

[Wait a minute… there is a new guy!]

“Don’t worry Futaba, this guy is no thread.” Ann said.

[well, he doesn’t seem very menacing]

“I’m not sure or I should take that as a compliment of not…”

“I think it’s because you look cute.” Akira said, whispering in my ear.

My cheeks turn red.

“Uhm, we should probably get going.” I said while looking at the floor so that no one can see my red face.

“Mishima’s right, we don’t want to be too late.”

We get on the plane with the rest of our class and fly to Hawaii.

Once we’re there we needed to share rooms and of course Akira and I decided to stay in the same room.

We then turn into our swimming gear and go to the beach.

“Hey, I wonder if the phantom thieves are populair over here too.” Ryuji enthusiastically said.

We then tried to answer that question, and the answer was… pretty popular but not as big as in Japan.

We talked a bit at the beach about a lot of things but nothing was actually important.

Once the day ends we’re finally alone in our room.

I’m standing next to the window when Akira sneaks up behind me.

He then whispers in my ear.

“We’re alone now.”

I gulp because I have a feeling was about to happen.

“What are you implying, Kurusu?”

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Akira… this deserves a punishment.” He said jokingly.

I turn around and look at his eyes. There the same as last time we did something together.

He kisses me with tongue.  
He bites my bottom lip.

He then grabs me and drops me on the bed.  
He also gets on the same bed and takes of his shirt.

At this sight I feel that my cock is getting a bit hard.

I don’t say much because I have no idea what I could say at this moment.

Akira then gets a condom out of his pocket.

“W-wait… are we gonna do that?”

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not like that…”

Actually, I was to turnt on by this that I really needed that dick.

Akira then proceeds to take my shirt off   
and I just let him do it.

He then starts to Kiss my neck.

You can see the shape of my hard cock in my pants.

Akira then also takes my pants off and then throws them on the floor.

I’m now fully exposed with my fully erect penis.

While he kisses me, he unzips his own pants and I can see that his dick is ready to go.

He then puts his condom on.

We’re really gonna do it, aren't we?

“Yuuki… I’m gonna start prepping you, Alright?”

I just nod as I’m too nervous to answer him with words.

He pulls my legs upwards, my ass fully exposed to him.

He then proceeds to spit on his fingers and then put them inside of me.

“Ah-.”

I have never had an object shoved up my butt. It feels strange at first but after a while I start to enjoy it.

The way his finger feels up my anus is actually really great.

“Mh-.”

After a while of getting fingered, Akira decided to add another finger.

It’s quite something having fingers inside of you.

“It seems you’re enjoying this.” He said in a teasing tone.

Why does he like to say those things so much?

He then adds another finger.

Damn… there are three fingers inside of me!

I can’t believe this is actually happening.  
But the real deal has yet to start.

“I think you’re ready.”

After saying that, he gets some lube, which I have no idea where that suddenly came from,  
and immediately shoves his dick up my anus.

“F-fuuuck-.” I moaned. 

“Ahh.”

We are still facing each other, looking at our expressions.

He kisses me.

“I’m gonna start moving, Alright?”

I nod while I let out a moan.

He starts to move and a sudden feeling of pleasure comes from my anus.

“Aaah.”

He starts to hit my pleasure spots. It feels extremely good.

I never thought I would ever be in this situation… getting fucked in the ass. It’s quite something.

We both hear our skin hitting each other.  
Hearing that turns me on even more.

His pushes are getting more and more rhythmically.

We both really enjoy this.

“Ahh- fuck… Yuuki!”

“Aah.”

He kisses me.

“Hm.”

I can taste his saliva from his mouth.

He then starts to suck my neck.

“Ahh-.”

I can only moan, as the pleasure is too much.

“Ah... fuck, yes… Yuuki…. It feels great inside of you.”

His awkward comments only turn me on even more.

“Aaah.”

I feel my cock throbbing, I think I’m gonna start to cum.

It’s really strange, cumming without having touched my dick.

“A-ah Fuuuck… AKIRA!”

While our foreheads are touching, he says: “Ahh… I’m gonna c-cum.”

“Me… ah… too.”

My climax is about to come.

“Fuck... Aaah, Akira!”

“Aaaah… Yuuki!”

We both cum, it feels extremely good.  
I can feel my cum on my stomach.

Akira then leaves my ass and grabs some tissue to clean it.

Because he was wearing a condom, all of his cum was in it.

“So… uhm, did you like it?” He asked.

“Did it look like I didn’t?”

“Uhm… I know, that was a stupid question.”

“I think we should shower…” I said because we smelled like cum.

“You… wanna shower together?”

Even though I should have expected he would ask that, I can’t help but blush a little.

“Uh… If you want to.” I said, trying to look cool.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

We both get out of bed and go to the shower.  
It’s quite late to take a shower, most people are probably sleeping or are going to bed.

I turn on the shower while Akira and I are in it.

I then pick up some soap but I see Akira keeps looking at me.

“What?” I asked.

He then kisses me.

“You look really cute when you're wet.”

I turn red. I mean, who wouldn't?

“You want me to wash your back?” Akira then proceeds to ask.

I kinda expected he would ask this, so I just embarrassingly nodded and turned around.

I can feel his hand touching my back, it feels really nice, not a sexual way, it just feels good.

He then hugs me from behind.

“What are you doing, Akira?”

“Hey, you said my first name without me asking you to say it.”

And the first time I said it without being horny…

“You know, Yuuki… I really like you.” He said, still hugging me and our skin touching.

He leans his head against my shoulders.

“Yeah, I know you do and I do too.”

We didn’t really talk much after that. We just kept silent for a while… but just having him company was more than enough.


	7. Chapter 7

The second day of the trip.

We were just talking, when we suddenly see Yusuke next to us. He was originally also going on a school trip but to Los Angeles and for some reason he was standing next to us in Hawaii…  
He explains that the flight was cancelled because of bad weather, so his school decided last-minute to go to Hawaii. 

He then turns towards me and says:  
“Mishima, was it? It seems we meet again.”

“Uhm… yeah.”

We talked a bit after that.

“Akira… wanna grab something to eat?”

“Sure.”

“Wait… you just called Akira by his first name! you’re two are really getting close, aren’t you?”  
Ryuji said.

“Yeah, we’re really close.” Akira said while he lays his arm on my shoulder.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach with our friends, we don’t really do much besides goofing around but it’s still really fun. 

Once the day ends, we’re again in our rooms.

“Hey Akira, I’ve been scrolling in the phan-site and it seems that a company called Okumura-Foods treats their employees really badly.”

“I guess we could look into that some other time.”

We then sit next to each other on the side of the bed.

“So… I finished that book.” 

“Buchiko's Story?”

“Yeah. That book made me cry, you know?”

“I know right, it did the same to me.” He said while laughing.

His face then gets closer, his breath touching my lips.

He then kisses me, I feel saliva coming out of my mouth.

“How are you honry now?”

“Because you’re so cute.”

His tongue then enters my mouth again.

Every now and then he stops to catch his breath.   
After a while, he grabs my shirt and undresses me, he then throws it on the floor.

He then goes from my mouth to my nipple.  
He starts it lick it.

“Ahh- Akira… what are you doing?”

He stops and looks up at me.

“I’m sucking your nipple.”

No shit, I noticed… but then again maybe that was a stupid question.

He starts to lick it again.

“Ahh.”

It’s quite arousing.  
I then feel his saliva on me. 

After licking, he starts to suck it too. 

“Aaah.”

I let out small moans because of the pleasure. 

My chest is getting even more wet.  
I feel my cock getting harder too.

“Ahh- A-Akira.”

He then starts biting a bit on it and instead of feeling pain, I feel pleasure. 

I feel his teeth getting in my skin.

“Uhm.”

Akira then looks at me.

“You’re enjoying it?”

I’m clearly having a face which is in heat but answer him nonetheless:

“Y-yeah… please… Akira… keep going.”

He smiles and then starts to kiss me.  
While doing so he grabs my nipples with his hand, I can feel his nails penetrating me.

It turns me on even more. 

While he passionately kisses me…  
we hear the door closing.

Shit! Somebody saw us!

I don’t know who it was because they have already left, they were probably too shocked and ran away. 

“I think… that was Ryuji.” Akira said with a shocked face.

“He saw us?!”

“Probably… but I didn’t see his reaction, he ran away pretty quickly.”

I feel tears coming from my eyes.

Shit! That wasn’t supposed to happen.

I start to panic.

“Yuuki, you Alright?” He worryingly said but I ignore him.

“Yuuki, look at me.”

I do as I’m told, tears in my eyes.

He then hugs me, it feels warm and nice.

“It’s gonna be alright, okay?” He quietly said.

He then let's go, and looks into my eyes.  
He wipes away my tears with his finger. 

“Let’s go to bed, we can worry about it tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” I responded because I was honestly really tired.

The next day we wake up, we don’t really talk much because of the fact that we got caught doing those things.

So the morning was awkward.

In the lobby we meet Ryuji.   
Akira then asks a simple question.

“Uhm… Hey Ryuji, how are you doing?”

He just ignores him.

So that probably means that it was really him who caught us that evening.

“I hope he doesn’t tell the whole school.”

“I don’t think he would, Ryuji isn’t like that.”

“I sure hope so.”

We decided to go to the beach together and talk a bit.

We sit on a bench next to each other.

“Today is the last day of the trip… we will be leaving tomorrow.” I said.

“Yeah, I know.”

I can see that Akira is just trying to act cool, he’s actually pretty nervous too because of last evening.

“Akira… it will work out in the end.”

I thought that I should comfort him this time. 

“Thanks…I just don’t want to destroy my friendship with him.”

“I understand.”

We continued to look at the sun.

After a while, we meet Ann.

“Hey… uhm… are you and Ryuji fighting or something?”

“I don’t really know myself, honestly.” Akira responded.

“I... just hope that you guys make up soon. It’s really bothering me, you know?”

“Yeah… I hope so too.”

We then leave the beach to go to our rooms.

We don’t do anything in our room. After what happened yesterday, we both aren’t in the mood to do anything like that.

“Goodnight.”

“Sleepwell.”

The next day we all meet up in the lobby with our luggage.

Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, Ryuji, Akira and me are all standing in a group but some of us aren’t saying much.

To be specific: Akira, Ryuji and me, we just stand there awkward, like really awkward.

“Awkward silence* 

*Even more awkward silence*

I think you get the point…

“ALRIGHTY, I can’t take this anymore between the two of you!” Ann suddenly shouted. 

“I was thinking the same, you two are unusually quiet.” Makoto said.

“...Uhm… Akira?” Ryuji said while looking at him.

He then does something he has never done before… he bows.

“I’m really sorry… for entering your room without waiting for you to answer… actually, no. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did and ignoring you.”

No one was expecting that.

Ryuji bowing and apologizing, never thought I would see that day.

“It’s really stupid the way I reacted… it was unexpected, but still… I don’t want our friendship to be ruined by this.” Ryuji continued, still bowing.

“That was… a bit of an overreaction.” Akira responded.

“So we’re cool?”

“Yeah.”

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

Ryuji again does something quite unexpected.  
He stops bowing and grabs Akira into a hug.

“So… may I ask what just happened?” While Yusuke said that, Ryuji let go of Akira.

I look at Akira and then give him a nod.  
With that, I tell him it’s okay to let them know about us.

“Yuuki and I… are dating… and Ryuji caught is kissing.”

“Ow… that’s it?” Yusuke said, surprised.

“Well… I will admit that it is a bit unexpected, but Ryuji overreacted.” Makoto said.

“Ryuji and I had a talk yesterday, told him he should just apologize and make up.” Ann told us.

“But would you all please keep this a secret?” I asked.

We then get on the plane and head for Japan.

Once home, I’m greeted by my parents.

“How was the trip, Son?”

Beside fucking and drama…

“It was fun.”

“That’s good to hear.” My mom said.

The next day it’s school again.

Akira told the rest of the team that I know that they are the phantom thieves. I still don’t know how they change hearts though.

I’m with Akira and Ryuji heading for the school gate.

“We still need a target though.” Ryuji said quietly so that no one else could hear.

“Ow yeah… we do.”

“What about that okumura guy, the one that abuses his employees.” I said

“Mishima’s right, that's the perfect target.” Ryuji said, enthusiastically.

“If he has a palace, that is.” 

“He probably does though. I mean, he abuses his employees.”

“A… palace?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about that.” Akira said to me.

He’s right, just finding targets is good enough of a help. 

We see the school and head in, but before we do that I see some people looking at us.

I hear them say something.

“Is it true that those two are faggots?”

“That’s what I heard from the others.”


	8. Chapter 8

The dude I was rooming with brought his girlfriend along, so it was hella awkward.

So I decided to go to Akira and Mishima’s room.  
But when I knocked, nobody answered.

So I knocked again, but the result was the same.

So I thought it was a good idea to just go in.  
I mean, we are best friends, after all.

So came in…

And saw him… 

He was (very passionately) kissing Mishima.

I was honestly shocked.

I know I shouldn’t have been… but it just happened.

I then just closed the door and ran.

I was walking in the hallway, thinking of the scene I just witnessed. (But no homo tho.)

Along the way I met Ann, she was sitting next to the door of her room.

“Uhm… Hey Ann, why aren't you in your room?”

“O, Hi Ryuji, I’m sitting here because the girl I was rooming with took off with her boyfriend…  
And she took the keys with her… and I locked myself out of my room.”

“I know that feeling…”

I sit next to her.

“So uhm… how’s the trip going?” I asked her.

“... I’m literally on the floor.”

“Yeah… maybe not the best question.”

I think of telling her about the scene I just witnessed but decide against it.

“Couldn't we use one of those lockpicks we use in the metaverse…? you know, to open up the door.”

“Well, I rather not but… I also don’t wanna sleep on this cold floor.”

“Then it's settled.”

I open up the door and get into Ann’s room.

“I’m so tired.” She said while yawning.

“I’m already going to bed, goodnight Ryuji.”

“Ow... uhm, I’m leaving then…”

“You can stay if you want to.”

“Wait… you sure about that?”

“Of course, I trust you.”

We then slept in the same room.

The next day.

Because I’m extremely nervous to talk to Akira, I just ignored him.

Not much was happening that day, I just layed with my eyes closed on the beach.

I’m not really enjoying it though.

“Hey Ryuji.”

I open my eyes and look at the person talking to me.

“Uhm… Hey Ann.”

“You’re gonna get sunburned, you know?”

She then grabs my arm and pulls me up.

“Wow.”

Having stayed so long in the sun, I feel a bit dizzy.

“I heard that you and Akira are fighting.”

“Ow uhm… we're not really fighting, more like just ignoring each other.”

“Doesn’t make a difference.”

She then sits down and tells me to do the same.

“You just pulled me up and now you’re telling me to sit back down?”

“Just sit down, I don’t feel like standing up.”

I do as I’m told and sit down next to her.

“So… Ryuji, tell me what’s going on. After all, you get along so well. Actually, I think this is the first time something like this has happened. “

“Yeah… it is.”

“So tell me… what’s going on?”

“Well… I went to Akira’s room… and I saw… him kissing… with Mishima…”

“Ow… that’s it?”

“And I kept ignoring him the whole day because of it.”

“Well… I’m no expert but… just apologize, I guess?”

“I feel like an asshole though… I just ran away.”

“That’s why you need to apologize.” 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow, you say sorry.”

“I will.”

After that talk I feel a lot better.

“Ryuji?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think that the sea looks beautiful?”

“Uh?”

She then gets closer…  
And gives me a Kiss on the cheek.

“W-wha?” 

I turn a bit red.

“Keep this a secret, Alright?”

Did that just happen for real?

I’m speechless.

She then gets up and leaves.

Not sure what exactly happened.  
But I try to forget about it.

The next day me and Akira made up and everything was back to normal. 

But…

We were just walking to school, talking to Akira and Mishima and at the school gate…

“Is it true that those two are faggots?”

“That’s what I heard from the others.”

I look at those bastards who said that.  
I then look at Mishima, his face full of despair.

“The fuck did you just say?” I said while looking at them.

“What? We didn't say anything.” 

That pissed me even more off.  
I walk to them.

“I asked: what the fuck did you say?”

I see the dude looking at me in my eyes.

“Is it true they’re fags?”

I grab him by the collar.

“So it’s true?” The boy said with a grin on his face. 

“You little…”

“Hey, maybe we just need to calm down a bit?!” The other boy nervously said.

But I ignored him and made a fist of my hand.  
I was so pissed that I decided to hit him.

And I was about to…   
But my fist stops right before his face.

It was Akira, he is holding my arm, keeping me from punching him.

“You shouldn’t.”

“But Akira-.”

“Please don’t...”

I click my tongue.  
I release myself from Akira’s grip.

“Fine.”

I turn around and move forward.

But once we’re inside the school building… 

“Omg, have you heard?”

“Mishima and Kurusu are dating aren’t they.”

“Yeah, but that's just a rumor though right.”

“Ugh… that’s so gross.”

“If it were true, that would be so cute though.”

We hear a bunch of opinions.

It’s so unfair that they have to go through this shit. 

But it isn’t like I should talk… the way I reacted was also kinda crap.

“So uhm… you two gonna be okay?” I asked them.

Akira signs and says: “I honestly have no idea.”

“Just so you know, I didn’t tell anyone… I think someone overhead us… and that's how rumors spread, I guess.”

“I know Ryuji, you wouldn't do something like that.”

“Even though the way I reacted wasn’t the best… I will be your friend, no matter what, I will ALWAYS be there for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

It seems that everyone had an opinion about me and Akira being a thing.

It’s just… bullshit.

It’s only a big deal because we’re two boys.

So unfair. 

They’re always talking like I’m not there.

I locked myself in my room. I only go to school and ignore pretty much everyone, even Akira.

Even though they might already know, I’m just too afraid. 

I hope my parents don’t find out. That would be real shit.

The next day I go to school as usual, meaning I don’t talk to anyone.

At first Akira tried to talk to me but I was too nervous to respond.

Maybe I’m just hoping by ignoring everyone that the rumors will go away, even though I know that won’t happen.

While in class I feel like Akira is watching me, actually I’m almost certain he is. He’s probably too worried to even pay attention. 

Not much happened, beside the usual comments of course.

“What if that homo tried to rape me in the bathroom.”

They say shit like that all the time, I might just be getting used to it.

I get out of school and near the school gate I hear:

“Mishima.” It’s a voice, probably belonging to a girl.

I ignore her, like everyone else.

But she keeps following me. 

“Hey, will you listen to me?” 

I keep walking, with the same worn out expression. 

“You know… Akira is very worried and I know it must be tough for you. But please! Speak to Akira…”

“...you probably don’t know me very well, I’m new to the phantom thieves after all. But even from this very small time I have been in the team. I know one thing for certain; Akira truly cares about you.”

I gulp, still not looking at her. This is the closest to a reaction that I have given anyone this past week.

“I’m haru, by the way.”

With my head slightly turned around and my back still facing her, I look at her.

I see a cute girl with pink hair.

I then turn around and go to my home.

Once there I go to my room and close the door.

I lean against the door and sit down on the floor.

I think of what the girl said.   
Akira… why am I even ignoring him?

Tears start to run from my eyes.

Akira probably also has it rough at the moment…   
jeez, I’m the worst boyfriend.

It has really been tough lately, and right now, we need each other the most.

I grab my phone and call Akira.

But instead of answering I hear something behind the door I’m leaning against. 

It’s Akira’s phone.

Wait… he’s in my house?!

“Uhm… Yuuki, you’re in there?”

I hesitate but answer him anyways. 

“Uh… yeah.”

“Your mom let me in the house.”

“Okay.”

“She’s worried, you know?”

“You think she knows?”

“No… not yet anyway.”

“Akira… I just… I’m really sorry.”

“I know… I heard you crying.”

“You were already there then?”

“Yeah, but I didn't know what to say. But… uhm… can come in?”

“Ow, yeah.”

I unlock the door.

And the first thing he does is hug me.

“Let’s go inside.” I said.

Once inside we sit on my bed next to each other.

“Yuuki.” 

He then proceeds to push his head against mine, our foreheads touching. 

“We'll get through this, together. Alright?”

“Alright.” 

“I really missed you.”

“Me too.”

We stay like that for some time.

But after a while Akira whispers in my ear and says: “We haven’t done it in such a long time.”

I, of course, know what he means.

“Akira… I’m horny.”

Well, no turning back now, I guess.   
Not like I want to anyway.

“Wait.” I say before things go wild.

I run to the door to check if it is locked.

Good, it’s locked. Don’t want anyone to catch us like last time. Definitely not my parents, just thinking about it is… no I’m not even going to.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He starts to kiss me, his tongue twirling in my mouth. 

“You’re already hard?”

Damn… he’s right.

He then starts to strip my shirt off.  
Akira then rubs his thumb on my nipple.

“I remember that you like this.”

“Ahh.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

He then starts to suck on my neck.

I try not to moan so that my parents won’t hear.

Akira then grabs me.

“Wow.”

And puts me down on my workbench. 

He then lays his finger on my open mouth.   
I lick on his finger.

His tongue then enters my mouth again.

While kissing me, he grabs my pants and throws them on the floor. 

I’m now completely naked.  
I’m also really hard.

Akira then spits on his hand and grabs my cock.

“Ahh.”

Even trough my efforts not to moan, I still let out something. 

He starts to rub my dick with his wet hands while he kisses me.

Every now and then he bites my bottom lip.

After a while of doing that he stops.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

And he proceeds to put his head right in front of my crotch.

I now know exactly what he is about to do.

My dick enters his mouth.

I moan a bit because of the sensation.   
I feel his tongue licking it.

I lightly grab his hair. 

I see his head going up and down.

“Ahh”

My dick is at this point extremely wet.  
I feel it throbbing in his mouth. 

My climax is coming, I can feel it in my cock.

“Aaah.”

I cum in Akira’s mouth, it’s an extremely relief-like feeling. I haven’t even jerked off in quite some time.

So the orgasm feels really great. 

Akira drinks all, and I mean, ALL of the cum.

“Uhm… did it taste good?”

“Yeah.” 

“Do I… uhm… need to take care of you?”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to. Besides, aren’t you scared you parents might hear us? I mean… they're still kinda worried about you locking yourself up.”

I turn red after he said that.

“Maybe… we… shouldn’t…”

I then get off my workbench and lay on the floor.  
I gesture to Akira to do the same.

He then proceeds to lay next to me on the ground.

After he done that, I sit on him with my legs between his stomach and pull of his shirt.

“Wait… you’re gonna do it anyway?”

“No, I just want to lay on you shirtless. It wouldn't be fair that I’m the only naked here anyway.” 

I then proceeded to lay on his shirtless stomach and put my head under his.

It feels really nice and comfortable. 

Akira starts to rub my hair.

“I’m glad we made up.” I said.

“Yeah… I’m also glad about that… were even fighting though?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t really care, just glad that it’s over.”

“There are still those assholes at school though.”

“Fuck them.”

“Damn Yuuki, wasn’t expecting that from you.”

Some time passes.

“You know… my parents are going to find out anyway because of the rumors at school… so I was thinking, maybe it is better to tell them myself.”

“I think that’s for the best too, finding out from someone else isn’t the best.”

“Let's do it now!”

I got up while I said that. 

“If you want to, of course?”

“I’m fine with that.” Akira responded.

I grab my clothes and put them on. 

I go down stairs to the living room where my parents are.

“Uhm… mom, dad?”

“Yes? Oh, hi Akira!”

“Hey Miss and mister Mishima.”

“Oh dear, you can just call me Shizu.”

“Ow okay. Hallo Miss Shizu, hallo Mr nozomu.”

“Thanks for taking care of my Son and for being his friend. But Yuuki, what’s the matter?”

“Uhm. I have… no… We wave something to tell you and dad.”

“...yes?”

“Akira’s… mine… boy… friend.”

Then silence comes next. 

I see my mom tearing up.  
I prepare for the worst.

But then she hugs me.   
And her tears finally drop.

I look at my dad but he’s still a bit surprised at my answer.

“I’m sorry for… a lot. I shouldn’t have kept asking or you had a girlfriend, but not just that. I’m also sorry for the kamoshida accident, for not realizing sooner what was going on. But just so you know, you have NO reason to apologize, you don’t have to say sorry for being who you are. Not to me or your dad or anyone else.”

“I… uhm… thanks mom, I mean it.”

“Son… while I wasn’t expecting that, I want you to know that if you're happy, then I am happy.”

“Thanks dad.”

I see my father look at Akira.

“But you better take good care of my son, Alright?”

“Of course, Mr nozomu.”

I’m happy I told them, it wasn’t easy, but I’m glad that I got to tell them myself.

The next day we walk to school together again.   
Once we enter the school, eyes are on us again.

You would think they would have moved on by now.

But instead of looking down. I look at them.

I then grab Akira’s hand.

“Let’s go, don’t wanna miss class.” I said while smiling.

“Yeah.” He too said it with a smil. 

Still holding each other's hands, we go in the hallway ignoring all of the eyes, all of the comments. 

because we don’t have to apologize for who we are.


	10. Chapter 10

We’re in Ogikubo, eating in a ramen restaurant.

“Yuuki, you got some sauce on your cheek.”

“Huh? What did you say?”

I was too occupied with eating that I wasn’t really paying much attention. 

Akira then proceeds to wipe it away with his thumb. He then licks it off.

“W-what are you doing.” I said while blushing.

“You wanted me to lick it off of your cheeks instead?” He has a smug face while saying that.

Akira’s clearly enjoying himself with teasing me, as usual.

“Uhm, a-anyway… I got some targets for a change of heart from the Phan-site.”

“You’re just trying to change the subject, aren’t you?”

Damn… he got me there, I mean… it was probably pretty obvious. 

I ignore his remark and sent him a text message with the names instead.

“Those are the targets.”

Akira grabs his phone and looks at them.

“Alright, I'll discuss it with the team when I get the opportunity.”

“That’s good.”

I think I successfully have made him forget about him bullying me. 

“This ramen is delicious, but…”  
He then puts his mouth next to my ear.

“You’re better tasting.” He whispers. 

This guy…! We’re in a restaurant! What if someone hears us?!

I guess he hasn’t forgotten about being a bully.

While my cheeks are burning red with what he just said, my savior from his endless teasing finally comes.

“Oh! Mishima and Akira?! Hey!”

It was haru, the girl who recently joined the phantom thieves. 

“Are you two perhaps on a date. If so, I should probably not disturb you two.”

“No no, it’s fine, really.” I said because my face is burning from Akira’s teasing. After all, he won’t say things like that if someone else is here.

“You wanna fuck me when we’re home?” He whispered in my ear.

Is this guy seriously serious?!

He’s really in his honry-teasing mood… I guess that’s what you can call it?

While still blushing, I ask haru to join us.

We talk and eat together.

After a while haru asks, in a low voice so that no one can hear us: “When are we going to change my father’s heart?” 

“You’re father… needs a change of heart?”

“Ow yeah… you may not know this, but my father is the CEO of Okumura-foods.”

“Wait…! Does that mean…”

“Yes, my full name is Haru Okumura.”

I gulp after what she just said.

“You are the dochter of Okumura?!”

“Yes… my father… he needs to atone for what he did.” she said determined.

“That’s enough for now, let’s just enjoy the food.” Akira proclaimed. 

Haru then proceeds to look at me.

“Uhm… it seems Akira doesn’t want to talk much about the phantom thieves with you, or atleast the details of it all.” She quietly said.

“Yeah, I know.”

“But, it’s probably to keep you safe.”

“Yeah… I know, it’s just… I want to be useful for once, you know?”

“You’re already giving us targets. Besides, just being there for him is more than enough.” 

“Isn’t the food here amazing?!” Akira says, not realising what we were talking about.

“Yeah, I think the ramen here tastes quite good.” Haru answered.

After we finish our food, we say our goodbyes and leave.

I’m staying over at Akira’s place today.  
We take the train and head for Leblanc.

When we enter the cafe and head for the stairs, Sojiro stops us.“Wait a minute, I have a question.”

He’s sitting on a table where customers usually sit. I’m not certain if the cafe is empty because it’s closed or because nobody decided to come.

We both look at him and sit in front of him.

“I was just wondering… are you two dating?”

Silence than comes.

“How did you know…?” Akira asked, breaking the silence.

“Well… when you get my age, you have an eye for these things.”

I mean… it doesn’t take a genius to find that out.

“I know that you don’t need my approval and I’m not certain or your parents are going to be okay with this…”

Sojiro takes a smoke from his cigarette and continuous:

“...But this country… it isn’t the most gay friendly.  
It’s going to be tough, and while I might not care, some people will, they will look down on you, they’re gonna hate you for it. So… uhhmm… I guess what I’m trying to say is; keep fighting, or something like that.”

“Thanks for the talk, boss.” Akira said jokingly.

“Anyways, I’ll be closing the store.”  
He stands up and is about to leave the door.

“Oh… I thought it was already closed.” I said without thinking.

Sojiro sighs and says: “Just to clarify, it isn't always this empty.” And he leaves through the door.

Akira looks at me in the eyes.

“So… I guess that means that both of our guardians have given permission.”

“Yeah… guess so.” I respond. 

He then laid his forehead on mine, our noses touching, breading each other's breaths.

His tongue then enters my mouth.  
He kisses me passionately, our tongues intertwined.

“Mmh… w-wait, we have school tomorrow.”

“Ow, uhm, Yeah… you're right… we probably shouldn’t.”

Akira grabs my hand and stands up from the seat we were sitting on.

“Let’s go to bed, it's already really late.”

While still holding my hand, we go up stairs.  
Once there we head for the bed.  
We both decide to undress ourselves so that we are only wearing underwear. 

Akira pushes me on the bed.  
He then goes on his bed on all four.

I’m laying under Akira, and I touch his lips with my finger. 

He then slowly grabs my cock.

“Wait… I thought you told me it was already too late?”

“C’mon Yuuki, please?”

I then grab him and push him down so that he too is laying on his bed instead of standing on it with all four.

“We have school tomorrow, remember?” I said teasing. 

“Okay okay, alright. No dick today.”

We’re now laying next to each other on the bed.

I decide to lay onder Akira’s arm, my head resting on his chest. 

His naked chest feels warm and nice.  
His scent making me at ease. 

Akira grabs the blanket and pulls it over us.

We’re now lying really comfortable.   
I lay my hand on his stomach. He then intertwines our hands together. 

While I’m half asleep, I feel Akira’s arm around me.

“Yeah… this feels nice.” He says, but I’m too tired to answer him and before I know it, I fall asleep. 

We both wake up, I’m still laying on his chest.

Akira kisses me and asks: “you slept Well?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“That’s good.”

He then goes from laying on his bed to sitting on it with his legs still spread, I then sit between his legs, using his chest as a support for my back.

He goes with his face to my ear.

“We should probably get going.” He said in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. 

It feels way too nice to leave though.

“Yeah… just a few more minutes.”

“We’re gonna be late for school though.”

I then turn around so that my face is looking straight at him. 

I then kiss him. After that, I lick my hand and go into his underwear with it.

“Ahh… Yuuki.”

I grab his cock real firm, it feels quite warm.

Just by grabbing it, I can feel it growing already. 

I start to rub it a bit.

He is now extremely hard. 

I then let go of his cock and go out of his underwear. 

“Ow, you’re hard.” I said teasing.

I then get out of his bed and start to dress myself. 

“Wait, Yuuki, what are you doing?”

“Well, School is about to start, don’t want to be late.”

It is now my turn to tease him.

I’m now completely dressed and ready to go.

I see that Akira has quite the look of surprise on him, but I can also see a smile in it.

“Damn Yuuki, wasn’t expecting that from you.”

“Hihi... well, guess that means you gotta take care of yourself.”

I then leave and go downstairs and leave the shop.

While going to school, almost at the school gate, I hear someone calling for me. 

“YUUKI! You little…”

It’s Akira, he is running towards me.

While still trying to catch his breath his says:  
“I-*sigh* I had t-to take care of it myself.”

“Haha... Yeah, I’m sorry, but that’s for all that teasing yesterday.”

He then ruffled my hair, after that, kissed my forehead.

“Class is about to start in a minute or so, we best get going.” While saying so, he grabs my hand and heads for our classroom.

Of course people still talk about us like we aren’t there, but it is what it is.

Once there, we take our seats.  
Not much happens after that.

When it's lunch break, I search for Akira.   
I see him in the garden outside. He’s talking with Ann, I’m about to call for him but decided against it. 

I hear them talking about something, but they don't realise that I’m listing too.

“You know… Futuba told me that… Mishima has a palace.” Ann said to him.

“I already know.”

“should we just ignore it?”

“I don’t know.”

I can see that Akira has a worried expression on him.

This isn’t the first time that I have heard of these palace things.

I think those have to do something about the phantom thieves and changing hearts.

But… Why did my name come up?

I decide to turn back and leave them be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so it was probably shit


End file.
